HUDs are used to display information on the windshield of a vehicle, such as an aircraft or automobile, in order that the person controlling the vehicle has ready access to the information without the need to divert attention to an instrument panel. The desired information is optically projected onto the windshield, where it is reflected into the viewer's line of sight. In other applications, the information may be projected onto a transparent screen between the operator and the windshield, or onto a visor worn by the operator (e.g., a pilot), and then reflected to the operator. Thus, the operator has immediate access to the information while continuing to view the path of the vehicle.
The element used to reflect the information to the operator is commonly referred to as an "Optical Combiner" or, more simply, as a Combiner.
To be effective, the Combiner must have several properties. First, it must selectively reflect only a narrow band of light and be transparent to other wavelengths. Thus, information projected onto the windshield will be reflected to the operator while other wavelengths pass through the Combiner, enabling the operator to view the path of the vehicle. Secondly, it is desirable that the Combiner have a high reflection efficiency for the light band used to display information in order that the information can be easily observed.
Combiners are generally made by recording a refractive index image in a transparent film element, using the technique for forming reflection holograms generally described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,532,406 ("Hartman"). The imaged film is then laminated into or onto the windshield in HUD applications. In the method described by Hartman, also known as the "off-axis" method of forming reflection holograms, a beam of coherent light is split into two beams that are projected onto opposite sides of the film element. If the two beams enter the film element essentially normal to its plane, interference fringes will be formed within the element that are substantially parallel to its plane. Alternatively, if the two beams enter the element at different angles, the interference fringes will be formed at an angle to that of the plane (i.e., the fringes will be "slanted"). In either case the interference fringes are formed from a modulation in refractive index and thus diffract light having a wavelength determined by spacing of the fringes.
Dichromated gelatin is currently the material of choice for making Combiners due to its high diffraction efficiency, wide bandwidth response, and high values of refractive index modulation (i.e., dichromated gelatin exhibits low "background noise"). However, dichromated gelatin has poor shelf life and requires wet processing after the material has been imaged. Due to its poor shelf life, the material must be freshly prepared shortly before imaging or prehardened gelatin must be used, which reduces image efficiency. Wet processing introduces an additional step in preparation of the holographic Combiner, and causes dimensional changes in the material as it swells, then shrinks, during processing. These dimensional changes affect spacing of the interference fringes. Thus, it is difficult and time consuming to reproducibly make high quality reflection holograms with dichromated gelatin.
Substantially solid, photopolymer films have heretofore been proposed for use in making holograms. U.S. Pat. No. 3,658,526 to Haugh, for instance, discloses preparation of stable, high resolution holograms from solid, photopolymerizable films by a single step process wherein a permanent refractive index image is obtained by a single exposure to a coherent light source bearing holographic information. The holographic image thus formed is not destroyed by subsequent uniform exposure to light, but rather is fixed or enhanced.
Despite the many advantages of the materials proposed by Haugh, they offer only limited viewing response to visible radiation and application has been limited to transmission holograms where the holographic image is viewed by diffraction patterns created in light transmitted through the imaged material. Moreover, the materials disclosed in Haugh have little or no reflection efficiency when the material is imaged to form a reflection hologram. Thus, there continues to be a need for improved materials for use in preparing reflection holograms in general, and a need for improved Optical Combiners offering the processing advantages of the photosensitive elements proposed by Haugh.